A New Adventure
by weber12
Summary: Una historia que se me ocurrió un día. Primer cap. Por favor, deje reviews!
1. El Juicio

**Part 1**

**"The Judgement"**

La cámara, aparentemente vacía, permanecía en silencio, oscura. Sólo se podía ver una luz, cayendo del techo, iluminando al único ser vivo en todo el lugar.

La silueta del hombre, cansada y encorvada, insistía en permanecer de pie, porque el lugar donde se hallaba apenas alcanzaba para su figura erguida. Tenía las manos sujetas, por adelante. La respiración, pausada y calma, denotaba resignación, con toda una sensación de emoción retenida, a duras penas, por las horas... Su rostro, pálido, era apenas visible; su cabello, moreno y en un extraño penacho, caía al frente.

De pronto, sonó el abrir de una puerta, pesada, detrás de él. Se volteó, esperanzado, y vio avanzar por un pasillo tres seres. Dos de ellos, uniformados, escoltaban al tercero, mucho más bajito y mucho menos fornido que los otros.

-Es hora-anunció, seco, con voz lúgubre.

La plataforma donde se encontraba el hombre se acercó al pasillo, y el sujeto sobre ella pudo mover sus pies. Con cara seria, lo siguió, aliviado y adolorido por estirar los atrofiados músculos. Salieron de la cámara, y caminaron por otras, completamente blancas e iluminadas. Llegaron frente a una pared, donde uno de los guardias presionó un botón, y se abrió una puerta, muy estrecha.

-Entra-ordenó el otro ser.

El hombre entró, sin vacilar, sin producir un ruido. Se cerró la puerta, y quedó a oscuras de nuevo. Sintió el vacío que produce un objeto en movimiento ascendente, y, sin avisar, pudo ver toda una sala que se abría ante sus ojos.

El lugar era de proporciones magníficas. Todo él estaba lleno de asientos, ocupados por criaturas de muchas clases distintas. Al frente del salón se hallaban, en una tarima, los dirigentes de tal Concejo, cuatro en total. Guardias, idénticos a los que escoltaran al ser anterior, se podían ver aquí y allá, para asegurar el orden. El hombre miró en derredor, se encontraba en el centro de la cámara, observado por todos. Casi podía escucharlos cuchichear...

El Dirigente Mayor, criatura anciana, de ojeras alargadas y muy alto, se levantó, y dio unos pasos al frente, acercándose al micrófono.

-Preparen al acusado-anunció, lentamente.

Un silencio se extendió por todo el lugar, mientras un guardia se acercaba al hombre, lo tomaba por el cuello y le hacía algo en la cabeza. Luego lo soltó, y volvió a su lugar. Lo habían liberado, además de otras cosas, de sus esposas. Se sobó las muñecas, con marcas rojas, mientras miraba amenazadoramente.

-Yo, Dirigente Mayor, declaro esta sesión 17 653 abierta. Demando silencio.

Todos tomaron actitud concentrada, inmóviles.

-Que Acusado 97 se acerque-ordenó Dirigente Secundo, al lado de Dirigente Mayor.

El hombre, siguiendo la plataforma, caminó hasta el extremo del pasillo destinado a este fin.

-Diga su nombre, Acusado 97-exigió, con calma, Dirigente Mayor-, y su especie. Que todo cuanto diga Acusado 97 sea escrito y en alta voz, para que Concejo lo escuche.

-_Soy_ "el Doctor"-respondió, fríamente, el Doctor-. Soy _un_ "señor del tiempo".

-_El_ "señor del tiempo," quiere decir-corrigió Dirigente Tétrada-. Si yo, Dirigente Tétrada, no me equivoco, Señor del Tiempo es el último de los suyos.

-Así es-reconoció el Doctor, bajando un poco la cabeza-. Pero _soy_ "el Doctor", y _un_ "señor del tiempo".

-¡Lean la acusación!-ordenó Dirigente Trípode, una criaturilla reptílea, ignorando al Doctor.

Dirigente Mayor se levantó y leyó:

-Se acusa a Acusado 97, señor del tiempo, de romper la Ley Univérsica 89 539, por mantener fuera de su planeta a un oopie; la Ley Galáctica 34 252, por retener a un oopie en el planeta Tierra; y el Acotamiento 21 a la Ley Túnica 78, por permitir que la seguridad de Vitnee, planeta de los oopies, apeligrara. ¿Cómo Acusado 97 se declara?

El Doctor suspiró.

-No puedo, Dirigente Mayor, hacer otra cosa, más que declararme culpable de lo que me acusan.

Toda la sala soltó en murmullos.

-¡Silencio, Concejo! ¿Acusado 97 se declara culpable de ambos cargos?

-Sí, Dirigente Tétrada-respondió el Doctor, y levantó la vista, firme.

Aún más murmullos, casi gritos.

-¡Silencio!-gritó, aún más fuerte, Dirigente Mayor- ¿Es Acusado 97 consciente de lo que acaba de declarar?

-Sí, señores…

-Bien. Dirigentes tomarán un receso antes de brindar su veredicto…

En ese justo momento, las enormes puertas tras el Doctor se abrieron, con un ruido de goznes mezclado con el suspiro de asombro de todos los presentes. El Doctor giró sobre sí mismo con la boca abierta cuando escuchó una voz familiar, gritando.

-¡Alto! ¡Alto!-ordenó la voz- ¡Solicito que se detenga el juicio!

-¿¡Martha!


	2. El Juicio Continúa

**Part 2**

"**The Judgement Continues"**

La muchacha, jovial y fuerte, como siempre, entró corriendo, escabulléndosele a los guardas. Se detuvo, agitada por la carrera. Le sonrió al Doctor, mientras él le devolvía la nerviosa risa, metiéndose las manos a los bolsillos. De pronto, Martha se puso seria, extrañada, y señaló con su mano su propio cabello. El Doctor se pasó una mano por su mata castaña, recordando la pequeñísima coleta que le sujetaba la parte frontal de su pelo, hacia atrás.

-¡Reglas de Concejo!-explicó, encogiéndose de hombros.

Apenas tuvo tiempo de explicar esto cuando un guardia tomaba a Martha por detrás, inmovilizándola. Dirigente Mayor iba a gritar por orden, cuando la voz de la muchacha se alzó entre los demás.

-¡Soy la doctora Martha Jones, y solicito audiencia!

No tenemos que describir los siguientes minutos. El Doctor se volteó hacia los Dirigentes, sólo para descubrir a Dirigente Tétrada muy sospechosa: obviamente conocía a Martha de alguna parte.

-¡Es humana!-gritó alguien.

-¡Deshonra a Concejo!

-¡Expúlsenla!

-¡Escúchenme!

-¡SILENCIO!

Se aplacó la cólera de Concejo un poco, y Dirigente Mayor aprovechó para razonar con la humana.

-¿Cómo y qué hace esta humana aquí?

-¡Pido que se me deje presentar evidencia a favor del Doctor!

-¿De Acusado 97?

La mirada del Doctor mandaba a callar a la joven, con mucha seriedad. Ella trató de ignorarlo.

-¡Sí, sí! ¡Como sea que lo llamen! Esa mujer de ahí-y señaló a Tétrada- me dijo que si lograba conseguir un testigo de primera mano, podría presentar cargos de defensa al Doct… Acusado 97.

Todos se miraron, curiosos. El Doctor clavó sus ojos en ella, casi suplicante, meneando la cabeza. Por favor, no… Que por favor no la hubiera encontrado…

Martha lo ignoró de nuevo. No estaba ahí porque quería. Se había involucrado en otra de las ridículas aventuras del Doctor y sólo le hacía un favor al universo, por ser el único de su especie existente. Lo habría hecho por la Cara de Boe, si hubiera tenido la oportunidad, por ejemplo.

Trípode no lo soportó más.

-¡Ya se declaró culpable! ¡No se puede hacer nada!

-Dirigente Trípode-le interrumpió Dirigente Mayor-, Concejo le ruega mayor propiedad cuando Concejo esté reunido. Concejo le agradece-Trípode volvió a sentarse, frustrado: el Doctor no era exactamente su tipo favorito-. Ahora, Dirigente Mayor tiene una duda para la humana-añadió, volviéndose a Martha-: ¿es este testigo el oopie involucrado?

-Señores, esta pobreci…

-¡Cállate!-ordenó Martha a su amigo, que intentaba detenerla- _Ella_ me pidió que hiciera esto, Doctor. _Ella_ no puede defenderlo sola, usted lo sabe.

Claro que lo sabía, por eso había decidido _por_ ella. ¡Oh, Dios! Estas palabras resonaron por toda la cámara. El Doctor se conmovió, por ambas… Pero, Dios: _ella_ no podía llegar hasta ahí.

-Dirigen…

-¡Que comience el juicio!-declaró Dirigente Mayor, y todos prorrumpieron en aplausos, emocionados, consternados.

Martha sonrió: al menos había cumplido su buena labor del día.

-¡Preparen a Humana! ¡Que responda dónde está Responsable, que atestiguará!

Lo único práctico que tenían las reuniones de Concejo era la adjudicación de nombres, porque eran muy burocráticos. Cosa curiosa, si se intenta mantener el orden del universo. Estas reuniones de Concejo solían ser permanentes, pues siempre había demasiado para ajusticiar Así, siempre había sustitutos para todos, con el mismo puesto.

Martha explicó que Responsable esperaba afuera. Uno de los guardas la tomó por sorpresa, y le hizo una coleta. Todos en la cámara llevaban una, como regla primordial. Hablar en tercera persona era otra, y así se lo hicieron saber de manera muy educada.

Luego, la hicieron llegar junto al Doctor quien, agradecido, la abrazó con fuerza. Le susurró un "te extrañé", y, luego, cambiando el rostro, enarcó las cejas.

-¿Qué pasó? ¡Esto no fue lo que acordamos!

-Bieeen-respondió la joven, imitándolo-: yo no acordé nada. Ella rompió el acuerdo, no yo.

-¿Ella te lo pi…?

-Sí.

Esto cambiaba las cosas. ¿En serio ella iba a…?

-Sí-repitió Martha.

-Oh, mi…-dijo el Doctor, soltando a la muchacha-… No podemos dejarla. ¡No podemos dejarla entrar!

Estaba a punto de correr hacia los Dirigentes para solicitar anulación, cuando un chirrido resonó en la cámara, y un estrado, más arriba que el de los acusados, apareció junto al de los Dirigentes. Una luz se encendió para iluminar al testigo, del que solo se veía la silueta.

Era el oopie.

-Muy tarde-le susurró Martha a su amigo.

Todo el salón contuvo la respiración, emocionado. Nunca nadie había visto un oopie nunca, exceptuando a los dos que estaban en la zona de los acusados.

Un guardia mandó sentar a la humana, mientras el Doctor, con los ojos abiertísimos, miraba la sombra del oopie. ¡Esto era una estupidez! ¡No podía permitirlo!...

La silueta se adelantó un poco, para que la vieran mejor... Todo el mundo, se movió en su asiento, nervioso… La luz iluminó por completo el rostro de la criatura. Era…era…era…. ¡como un humano!


End file.
